Cerita Sebelum Tidur
by Sannur
Summary: Cerita pengantar tidur yang diberikan Harry untuk Albus. RnR


Disclaimer : Ini cerita punya ibu Jo. kalau punya saya, Harry nikahnya sama Luna atau gak Hermione. jadi, jangan salah tanggep ya :D

Summary : cerita pengantar tidur dari Harry untuk Albus

Author's : anggep aja ini permintaan maaf karena telat post complicated, ehehehe. RnR ^^

-0-

Tugas yang menumpuk, pekerjaan yang menantang maut, adalah resiko pekerjannya sebagai auror, terlebih statusya sebagai Kapten Auror Potter. Biasanya, ia akan tidur paling akhir dirumah. Paling tidak setelah Lily kecilnya berhenti menangis, ia akan tahu semua anggota keluarganya sudah tidur. Untunglah Ginny- istrinya- selalu mengerti pekerjaan Harry, meskipun pada awalnya ia juga sempat protes, tapi lama kelamaan Ginny paham akan keadaan sang suami.

Seperti saat ini, Harry masih sibuk mensortir berbagai perkamen di mejanya. Ia seakan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan tak perduli malam sudah larut. Ditambah cuaca dingin pertengahan Januari, jelas siapa pun akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi kehangatan selimut dan secangkir coklat panas. Tapi, tidak untuk Harry. Pekerjaannya sebagai auror selalu melimpahkan banyak tugas yang tak jarang terpaksa ia bawa ke rumah.

Secangkir kopi panas menemani Harry menyelesaikan pekerjaannya malam ini, Ginny sudah pergi tidur lebih dulu karena kelelahan dengan segala kegiatannya hari ini. Kadang, ada rasa sesal di benak Harry ketika ia harus membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Padahal, ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya, tapi, apa mau dikata. Inilah resiko pekerjaannya, dan ia harus menerimanya.

"Dad?" sosok anak laki-laki kecil menyeruak dari balik pintu. Membuat Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak.

"Albus?"

Sosok kecil itu masuk ke ruangan tempat ayahnya bekerja. Rambut hitam acak-acakan yang diwarisi dari sang ayah terlihat lebih kacau saat itu. Mata hijaunya juga merupakan warisan dari sang ayah yang tak dimiliki saudara-saudaranya. Albus Severus Potter adalah imitasi Harry kecil tanpa luka dan kacamata. Usianya baru lima tahun, namun dengan status sebagai anak Harry Potter, jelas ia anak yang istimewa.

Albus kecil masih memakai piyama tidurnya dan menggengam boneka rusa ditangan kirinya. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah namun tak ada tanda-tanda ia mengantuk. Ia terus berjalan menuju ayahnya dan memberi isyarat agar sang ayah memangkunya.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Bukankah Mum sudah membacakan cerita untukmu?" tanyanya pada sang anak.

"Aku belum mau tidur. Daddy kenapa belum tidur?"

Harry menatap putra keduanya dengan lembut, mengusap puncak kepalanya perlahan sebelum menjawab ,"Dad masih ada pekerjaan. Lebih baik kau tidur Albus, Mummy pasti tak mau kau tidur larut malam. Kau masih kecil."

"Ceritakan tentang grandpa James dan grandma Lily, Dad," pintanya polos.

Harry tersentak mendengar permintaan putranya. Cerita? Tentang James dan Lily? Ia sendiri ragu apakah ia punya cukup kenangan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Perasaan sedih, sakit, kecewa, dan semua perasaan tak menyenangkan menyeruak dalam benaknya. Ia bahkan hanya mengenal wajah kedua orangtuanya dari album foto yang diberikan Hagrid bertahun-tahun silam. Ditambah sedikit cerita dari Sirius, serta … kenangan dari Snape.

Memikirkan tentang Snapa membuat perasaannya makin buruk, terlebih dengan apa yang telah terjadi selama ini. Betapa besar perjuangan orang yang dibencinya tersebut untuknya. Untuk kedamaian dunia sihir. Serta untuk Lily. Ya, untuk cintanya. Cintanya pada Lily yang tak tersampaikan.

"Daddy? Kalau Dad tidak mau bercerita tidak apa-apa. Aku akan—

"Kau mau ceritanya dimulai dari mana Al?"

Mata Albus berbinar cemerlang mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Kedua mata hijau cemerlang tersebut bertatapan, seolah sedang bercermin. Harry tak bisa berkata apa-apa melainkan tersenyum memandang wajah putranya tersebut. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah anak kecil begitu murni, begitu polos dan tak ternilai harganya. Suatu hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan dulu.

"Seperti apa wajah Grandpa dan Grandma?" adalah pertanyaan pertama Albus.

"Kau mau tau seperti apa wajah mereka?" tanyanya, Albus mengangguk bersemangat, membuat dada Harry serasa menghangat.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya ke arah figura foto di dekat meja kerjanya. Sebuah foto sihir dimana terdapat James dan Lily berdansa dibawah dedaunan yang gugur. Kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas diwajah keduanya serta wajah ceria Albus ketika melihatnya makin membuat hati Harry serasa menggelembung saking senangnya.

"Dad mewarisi rambut hitam Grandad James, seperti rambutmu juga Al. Dan matamu…" ia menatap lagi mata hijau milik putranya. Mata yang sama dengan miliknya serta Lily. Mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan, kepolosan khas anak kecil. Mata yang tak perlu melihat dan merasakan kelamnya masa kecil Harry.

"Kau mewarisi mata Grandma Lily. Kau lihat, ia cantik kan?"

"Grandma cantik seperti Mummy."

'Ya, Al. Ia cantik seperti Ginny,' batin Harry.

"Seperti apa sifat grandpa?"

"Grandpa? Dia seperti James, mungkin karena nama mereka sama. Yang pasti, Grandpa adalah sosok yang baik, ia pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Grandma, ia juga sahabat yang baik. The Marauders, begitu dulu mereka menyebutnya."

"James sering mengambil mainanku, dan baru dikembalikan kalau Mum menegurnya. Ia menyebalkan," gerutu Al dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

Harry tersenyum geli melihat sang putra sedang kesal, "Hey, hey, hey. Bagaimanapun juga dia kakakmu Al. Kau pasti akan merindukannya kalau dia masuk Hogwarts nanti," kata Harry berusaha menghibur putranya.

"Baiklah Dad, asal kau janji mengajakku bermain ke toko Uncle George. Janji?" Albus mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tanda perjanjian yang langsung ditautkan dengan jari kelingking sang ayah.

"Hahaha, baik Al baik. Kau selalu bisa membuatku berjanji. Jadi, mau kita lanjutkan ceritanya?"

"bagaimana dengan Grandma?"

Kali ini Harry terdiam, merenung. Grandma? Lily? Apa yang bisa ia ceritakan pada putranya? Ia hanya tau segelintir cerita tentang sang ibu. "Matamu seperti mata Lily", itulah kalimat yang sering ia dengar dari setiap orang yang ia temui. Tapi, tak banyak info yang ia dapat dari mereka tentang ibunya. Ia hanya tau ibunya adalah sosok yang baik. Mengagumkan. Dan. Luar Biasa.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "Ia, ibu yang luar biasa."

Al memiringkan kepalanya menghadap sang ayah,"Luar biasa? Apa Grandma bisa membuat sesuatu yang hebat seperti Mummy waktu membangun benteng kecil untukku dan James, Dad?"

"Lily Potter. Dia wanita luar biasa Al. Remus pernah bilang Lily adalah sosok yang keras kepala, sangat patuh pada peraturan dan selalu bertengkar dengan Grandpa, James Potter. Dasar kantung hormon," Harry terkekeh pelan mengingat cerita kedua orangtuanya.

"Tapi Dad, jika Grandpa dan Grandma sering bertengkar kenapa mereka bisa menikah?"

"Albus Severus Potter," kata Harry lamat-lamat, ia mengubah posisi duduknya agar sang anak bisa lebih jelas menatapnya, "ada suatu hal yang sangat mudah sekaligus sangat rumit untuk dipahami. Sesuatu yang bisa mempersatukan sekaligus juga memisahkan. Sesuatu yang mampu membuatmu amat kuat tapi disisi lain bisa melemahkanmu. Suatu hal yang setiap orang miliki, tapi tak selalu disadari. Kau tau apa itu Al?"

Albus menggeleng pasrah, pikirannya masih lemah untuk memahami maksud ayahnya.

"Hal itu namanya Cinta. Ya, cinta yang menyatukan James dan Lily, lalu melahirkanku. Tak peduli seberapa sering mereka bertengkar, cinta itu yang menyatukan mereka kembali. Cinta juga yang menyatukan kita sebagai keluarga. Karena cinta, kau, James dan Lily lahir ke dunia. Dan cinta juga yang menemanimu bahkan saat kau sendirian."

"Dad, aku sering bertengkar dengan James, tapi dia selalu mau menemaniku bermain. Apa itu berarti James juga punya cinta?"

"Tentu, bukan hanya James yang punya. Semua orang yang ada disekelilingmu, yang menyayangi, semuanya juga punya cinta Al. Dan cinta itu bermacam-macam jenisnya. Bukan hanya sebatas cinta milikku dan Ginny. Misalnya, aku juga mencintai Hermione, jangan salah sangka dulu, aku mencintainya karena dia sudah seperti kakak perempuanku Al," sambar Harry cepat melihat anaknya mengernyit.

"Jadi, kita semua punya cinta Dad?" tanya Al, Harry mengangguk.

"Itu pasti. Tinggal bagaimana kita menerima dan mengendalikan cinta itu. Apakah kau menjadikan Cinta itu sumber kebahagiaan atau malah sumber kesedihanmu."

"Apa yang kau pilih Dad?"

"Cinta adalah segalanya untukku Al. Ia sumber kekuatanku, sekaligus sumber kelemahanku. Tapi, jangan biarkan Cinta itu membunuhmu. Jadikan Cinta itu kehidupanmu. Mengerti?"

Albus mengangguk paham pada ayahnya, "HOAAM!"

"Sepertinya, sekarang kau harus tidur Al. Ayo, ku antar kekamarmu. Dan jangan lupa Mr. Dommymu," Harry berkata sembari menggendong Al dari pangkuannya.

"Temani aku tidur Dad, ku mohon…" Al menatap Harry dengan puppy eyes terbaiknya. Suatu ekspresi yang sanggup membuat Harry mengiyakan apapun permintaannya.

"Baiklah, asal jangan terlalu sering kau tidur larut seperti ini. Mummy bisa—

Ternyata, Al justru sudah terlelap dibahu Harry. Membuatnya geleng kepala karena tingkah laku putranya. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, kedua Potter tersebut langsung menuju kamar sang putra kedua dan terlelap dalam mimpi indah keluarga besar Potter yang penuh cinta.


End file.
